Steel Fire
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Game crossover. Roy wishes for something to do. Marth and Ike are away for the day. But what will happen when Roy gets his wish? Rated M for sex/language/violence/charatcter death. RoyXMetal Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't ever done stories based on Fire emblem before, so bear with me! Someone I know asked me to do a story about Roy, so here it is!**

Roy was bored. There wasn't anything to do today. Marth was out doing some training, and Ike was fighting with the resistance. That left him sitting in his room, staring out of the window. _I wonder if there's anything to do? I wish something would happen. Anything. Something interesting. _It wasn't long before something did happen. There was a great flash of light, coming from over the fields. _I wonder what that was? _The ground started shaking _An earthquake! Better hold on! _It was over as quickly as it came, everything silent. _I wonder why its so quiet? No birds even...strange. I wanted something to happen...hope its not something that I'll regret. _Roy decided to go an see what the light was. His father, Eliwood, rushed up to him "You see all that Roy?" He nodded "I did. I'm checking it out now."

Roy asked people about seeing it "It was in the canyons to the north my lord." He nodded, giving the villager a gold piece "Thanks." Roy jumped on his horse, heading in the direction he was told the light had come from. It would be awhile before he reached the canyons, Roy packing gear to travel out for the day, possibly the rest of the night. He headed there at a steady pace _Wonder if I will regret wanting something to do? I sure hope not. Hopefully it won't be too bad. _

It took till mid-afternoon to arrive at the place he thought it had come from. Roy set up his tent nearby, making a camp for himself. He left his horse to drink at the river nearby, going farther on foot. It didn't take long to find where it had happened, as there was a large crater on the ground. Roy carefully jumped in the crater, wanting to see what was there. He found a large creature laying on the ground. It was a giant animal of some sort. Its body was singed badly, but Roy could see something shine on him. He realized it was the creature's arms. _Wait. His arms are shining? _He examined the creature. It was short, about three foot tall. It had metal arms up to its shoulders, and metal legs up to half way up its calves. He noticed it had some sort of...spikes on its head and back. Its finger were sharp claws, five fingers per hand, like him. It had its eyes tightly shut and ears on top of its head. It had a short tail even.

Roy was concerned _I wonder what this thing is? I should try to see if its still alive. _Roy gently pick the creature up, carrying him to the camp to be examined. Roy placed him on a bedroll near the tent. _Its a hedgehog? I've never seen one so big! I should check it for injuries. _Roy started with its arms, realizing the metal was not armor, but his actual arms! _Hm. His arms are made of some metal of some sort. Never heard of that. _Roy looked at his legs, touching them _His legs are too, at least up to the calves. Better check him for chest and head injuries. _Roy gently went down its chest, Roy getting him to grimace on the left side of his ribs. It seemed he had mostly broken ribs. He had a large gash on his forehead, which Roy bandaged. Other than some bad bruises and some other large cuts, he was otherwise fine.

Roy was surprised the creature was still alive, much less still breathing. He got a cloth and dampened it, putting it to the creatures forehead. _I've never seen a hedgehog like this before. I wonder what happened and where it came from? Hope it will be okay. I shouldn't move it too much. I could hurt it more than it already is. _He had been smart enough to bring extra gear, covering him and the creature. It was starting to get dark, so Roy fixed a fire for the night.

It was dead quiet now, except for the creature's hard breathing. _I hope it will survive the night..._something from behind jumped him! Roy tackled his attacker to the ground, pulling his sword on them. He flamed the Sword of Seals, then realizing it was Marth! Marth had a surprised look on his face. Roy pushed himself off him "Christ Marth! You scared the shit out of me! I could have killed you idiot!" Marth picked himself off the ground "Sorry man. Didn't know you'd try to kill me!" Roy shook his head "I would have if I wouldn't have flared my sword and seen it was you! I thought you were a bandit or something!" Marth grinned at him "Over defensive are we?" Roy ignored the prince, instead turning his attention to the creature. Ike came shortly after, sitting next to Marth "What was that scream?" Roy glared at Marth "He jumped me and I attacked him, thinking he was a bandit." Ike shook his head "Roy's gonna get you for that someday Marth..." Marth only grinned at him "He's too timid."

Roy glared at him "Shut up Marth." Marth and Ike set their own gear up next to his. Ike was the first to say something about earlier "We heard you saw a large light. Ever find out what cause it?" Roy nodded, pointing to the creature "It was this strange animal. Found him in a crater northwest of here." Marth stared at the creature "What is that thing?" Roy raised an eyebrow at him "Its some kind of hedgehog I think." Ike shook his head "Never seen one before. There aren't any hedgehogs in Crimnea." Marth looked back at him "I've seen some before, but never this big."

They stayed up a long time that night, Marth telling them about his 'special' training, and Ike telling them of the progress on the war in Crimnea. Roy didn't have anything much to say, except explaining the creature's odd body. Ike and Marth seemed amazed, neither of them hearing of a living animal made partly of metal. They finally decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

The next morning, Roy found the creature had awoken and was sitting on a nearby fallen tree. Roy looked at it sitting there, not noticing he was awake. It was a hedgehog, but it sat more like a human did, instead of an animal. It was muttering to itself even _It can talk even?! I've never heard of that before! _Apparently the creature sensed it was being watched and turned towards him. Roy could see his eyes now. The back of his eyes were black, but he had glowing red eyes. He stared at him, saying nothing for a long period of time. He had taken the bandage off his head and had it in his hands, his forehead not showing the injury he had the night before. There was only a scar where the injury used to be.

The hedgehog just glared at him after awhile and turned away from him. Roy tilted his head _Wonder what its problem is? I should ask if it needs anything. _Roy stepped towards it, sitting on the ground near it. It looked at him with a very cool look, as if it was measuring his threat level. It spoke "What do you want boy?" Roy shifted his eyes "you...can talk." It only raised an eyebrow "Stated your name boy." Roy shrugged his shoulders "My name's Roy. What's yours?" It didn't answer his question "I found you in that crater northwest of here. What happened?" The hedgehog glanced at him "You are the one who has repaired my injuries?" Roy nodded "Marth and Ike didn't come till later." Roy thought it was odd how the creature spoke _The hedgehog speaks intelligently. Must be pretty smart. _Roy extended his hand to the hedgehog. The hedgehog stared at it confused "What are you doing?" Roy blinked "You...don't shake hands?" It shook its head "Why would I do such a thing?" This put a blank look on Roy's face "You do it as a greeting." It looked at his extended hand, then grabbed it.

The hedgehog only looked more confused "I am not knowledgeable of your gestures. I never say hello to anyone." Roy blinked "Why? You seem nice to me." It looked at him "I am a weapon that kills others. Too many fear me." Roy shivered _Great. I've helped some assin. _ The hedgehog spoke more "I am mecha bot number 2, code name, Metal Sonic. I was built for the sole purpose of killing Sonic the hedgehog." Roy raised an eyebrow "Who's Sonic? Never heard of him." Metal gave him a surprised look "You are kidding me." Roy shook his head "Never heard of him. I don't think you're in your world anymore. This is Pharea." Metal closed his eyes briefly "Scanning for location." He was silent for a long time. "Location not found. Area unknown." He turned to Roy "Do you have a system I can access to find my location? A satellite perhaps?" Roy gave him a blank look "A satellite? I've never heard of that before." Metal glared at him "Do not play games with me boy!" Roy shook his head "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Metal relaxed "Very well. I believe you then. Do you have some sort of map then?" Roy nodded "I have one in my bag over there." He rushed over to Marth and Ike's sleeping forms "Get up!" Ike woke up, wondering why he had to wake up, and Marth was glaring at him for waking up too early.

"Any reason you woke us up Roy?" he nodded, pointing to Metal "The hedgehog woke up. He can talk even!" Ike raised an eyebrow "Talk? You sure you weren't dreaming?" He nodded "He needs a map. Apparently he's not from here." Roy grabbed the map sticking out of his saddlebag, heading it back over to show to Metal. "here's the map of the region Metal Sonic." Metal studied it for a few seconds "That will do then. I have it in my systems." Marth and Ike had come over by then. Roy tilted his head "Anything else?" Metal didn't answer immediately, staring at Ike and Marth. "Are these subjects friends or enemies?" Roy sweat dropped "Friends Metal Sonic." He glanced at them "Identify yourselves, one at a time." Ike and Marth were shocked "you can talk?!"

Metal raised an eyebrow at this "Why is it so amazing I can talk? All Mobians can." Ike decided to start what Metal had requested "My name's Ike." He pointed to Marth "This is prince Marth..." Roy cut in "or you can call him princess!" Marth glared at him "I'm not a princess Roy! You're short!" Roy shrugged his shoulders "So? You are the most vain person in existence." Marth grabbed his collar "You're jealous I look so good!" Metal grabbed Marth at this point "You will NOT threaten master Roy, boy. Or you deal with me!" Marth was being held off the ground even!

He released Marth, causing Marth to gasp for air. He stepped next to Roy "If he bothers you again Master Roy, I will kill him." Roy was horrified "You can't do that!" Metal looked at him "Why? He is threatening the one that has repaired me." Roy shook his head "We always fight. I always tease him about being a girl Metal Sonic. So no killing him...okay?" Metal looked at Marth "My apologies then Prince Marth." Marth glared, then turned away "Stupid piece of shit hedgehog." Ike whacked him "Be nice Marth!"


	2. Getting supplied and ready

**Not too bad a start...There will be other pairings other then the Roy X Metal Sonic one. I won't reveal them now, but I will say this: this story will be going into Hyrule and back to Station Square. Now....on with the chapter!!**

Metal Sonic followed Roy and the others back to Roy's house, Roy wanting to show his father. Metal declined riding the horse with Roy, running alongside it instead. Roy was surprised how fast Metal was. The horses were going as fast as they could, yet he kept up with them easily. _It seems to me he's even racing us back. Must be his idea of fun. I wonder what else he can do? I guess we'll find out soon._

They reached the estate in record time, getting there in a matter of a few hours. His father was waiting in the study, reading. Roy motioned for Metal Sonic to follow, people giving Metal strange looks the whole way there. Roy opened the thick door to the study, Eliwood glancing up, Metal behind him where he couldn't be seen yet. "So you were out all night huh?" Roy nodded "Found what that light was too." Eliwood tilted his head, interested "What you find my boy?" Roy glanced back, motioning for Metal Sonic to enter the room.

"This is Metal Sonic. I found him in a crater in the northwestern canyon." Eliwood glanced at Metal "Strangest creature I've seen. Looks like a hedgehog Roy." Roy nodded "He is. He's also a fast runner and can talk!" Eliwood raised an eyebrow "Really?" Metal decided he was tired of waiting and answered for Roy. "Identify yourself. Friends or foe? Name and rank." Eliwood laughed lightly "Very well. I am Lord Eliwood and I am Roy's father." Metal glanced at Roy "He is family?" Roy nodded "Yeah." Metal nodded "Very well then. Data stored." Eliwood raised an eyebrow "Data stored?" Metal nodded "Memory unit has all data, such as information on area, and enemies and allies."

Eliwood shook his head "Sounds interesting. Where you from?" Metal Sonic looked at him calmly "A place called Mystic Ruins. I was built by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, known as Dr. Eggman, with the sole purpose of killing Sonic the hedgehog." Metal shook his head "But I've failed so far. I am somewhat glad to not have, as then I would no purpose." Eliwood went wide eyed "Why are you supposed to kill him?" Metal looked out the window of the study "So Dr. Eggman can have world domination." Eliwood rolled his eyes "And...we let you come here?" Metal Sonic glared at him "I was never given a choice. It is either do as I am commanded, or be destroyed. I do not have much choice on wether to do so or not." Metal closed his eyes briefly "I would admit, I am jealous of the hedgehog. He has freedom...he can go where he wants, when he wants. I wish I could have that freedom."

He turned to Roy "At least here I have freedom. I am grateful for you releasing me from my lack of it." Roy smiled "Its nothing Metal Sonic. That doesn't seem fair to you to not be able to have control of your own life." Metal looked at him and nodded "Could I perhaps be taught by you? There is much that can be done." Roy nodded "Sure! I could teach you about swords and archery." Roy looked at the ceiling "Maybe Marth can teach you some things I can't." Metal looked at the floor "He already has a hate for what I did before." Roy shook his head "He's just stubborn. He doesn't understand you yet." Roy placed a hand on his shoulder "Give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around."

Roy and Metal left Eliwood to start Metal's training. They stopped at the estate blacksmith to get a sword for him to train with. Roy motioned to the large open space nearby and talked to the blacksmith "We need a sword for him. I need one customized to his fighting style." The blacksmith looked at Metal, handing him a fire poker "Show me the way you would use a sword with that." Metal grabbed the poker, did a barrage of very quick attacks and parries, then handed him the poker back. "It needs to be quick but strong. Something I can attack or defend with quickly." The blacksmith nodded "It also needs to be made to your smaller hands. Most other swords' handles would be too cumbersome for someone with such small hands." Metal nodded, knowing his hands were smaller then most humans.

The blacksmith turned to Roy "This will take some time my lord, so in the mean time, you should have a wooden practice sword made." Roy nodded "That's okay. We also need to get him a bow and quiver, not to mention an outfit." The two of them bid the blacksmith goodbye, walking to another shop. This shop had bows of all sizes, along with quivers and arrows. Roy went up to the vendor, speaking something in Japanese to her, them both coming to Metal Sonic. "Lord Roy says you need a bow, a quiver and arrows." Metal nodded "I am in training." The woman takes a small quiver off one of the hooks "This one is made for younger adults, but it will fit you better than a bigger one." The quiver was a lush red color, with black trim. Roy nodded "I'll take it." Roy grabbed some gold coins from his pocket "This should cover it." The woman nodded, grabbing a small bow and a bundle of arrows off a shelf. The bow was small and made of wood and metal. The wood was carved with a dragon, and the metal was engraved with roses.

Metal Sonic examined it "These are very fine work. I quite like them." Roy paid the woman more coins to pay for the items and the two of them left to the next area. Metal looked at Roy "Why do you pay for me? I should find a way to pay for my own belongings." Roy shook his head "We'll get that covered later Metal Sonic. Your outfit is last." They went into another shop, this one having clothes on display. He told the man working there something in Japanese, like he did before and motioned for Metal Sonic to come over. "Lord Roy has told me you need clothing. I will need to start measurements." He turned back to Metal "What kind of fit do you like?" Metal looked at him coolly "Something secure, but loose. I would like freedom to move."

The man pulled Metal in back, taking measurements of all parts of his body. When he was done, they re-joined Roy. The tailor turned to Metal "What type of colors do you prefer?" Metal looked at some colors, then decided on black with blue trim. His cape was blue on back, red underneath. They decided to walk around while the outfit was being made. Roy showed Metal all of the other shops, like a place to buy books, a place to buy gifts, even a place to buy magic!

An hour later, they picked up the clothing, and Roy bought a wooden sword for practice. Roy looked at Metal Sonic, now wearing his equipment. _He looks great now. He's a hot one...wait. Did I just think that? Do I REALLY think that way about him? Then again...*blush* he is sexy! Maybe its not such a bad thing. I better stop thinking so much. Metal Sonic's giving me a strange look for staring at him so long. _Metal wondered what was with Roy _Why is he staring? Does he like what he sees? Roy is a strange one. _Metal tilted his head "Are we ready to move on Roy?" Roy nodded "Sure Metal."

They ended up going to a large field not far from their location. Roy had put up targets and was showing Metal archery. Metal got it right away, using his intelligence to compute speed and angle. Roy was surprised at this, realizing just HOW smart Metal Sonic was. They then moved on the swordplay. Metal was a perfect student, listening to every word of advice and instruction given to him.

It was evening before they head back to Roy's estate. They all ate a meal in the dining hall, Marth and Ike joining them. Marth sat next to Ike, who sat across from Roy and Metal. Eliwood was at the back end of the table. Roy talked about the training dat him and Metal had had, while Ike and Marth talked about their adventure as well. Eliwood simply sat and listened to the others, wanting to hear of how their day had gone.


	3. Steel Flame and Sonic

**That was a long chapter! This will get even more interesting later! **

Roy and Metal woke up early the next morning, Roy getting supplies to camp out the next few days. They had breakfast, then first headed to the blacksmith to get Metal's finished weapon. The blacksmith had it finished, letting Roy examine it. "It's one of the finest swords I have crafted my lord. I am certain it will be of your approval." It was a very elegant blade, with a thick blade. The blade was engraved with roses, to match Metal's bow. The handle was wrapped in gorgeous blue cloth elegantly curved around the pomace. Metal eyed the sword, taking in its every detail. The blacksmith handed Metal a scabbard with beautiful blue dyed leather. It too was designed with the same blue roses the bow was.

Roy paid for the items and they headed out for supplies. Roy got enough food and water to cover them for the next day, wanting to teach Metal how to get supplies when there wasn't a town available. They packed all of their supplies on their horses and headed out for the next week. Roy noticed there was a commotion near the gates of the city. "Let's see what's going on Metal." The two of them headed over to check out the problem, finding there was someone making people pay to leave the city. Roy looked Metal in the eyes "Ready to prove your training? Challenge him to a fight. Tell him if you win, he has to leave."

Metal and Roy pushed their way through the crowd, Metal walking in front of the man responsible for the problem "I challenge you to a fight. I win, you leave and never come back." The man eyed him "All right then small one. If I win, you leave and never return to this city." Metal nodded "I agree then. Let's start." The people around them backed up, giving the fighters room to battle. Roy was worried _I hope he knows what he's doing! That man has never lost before! He must either be insane, or he has a plan. _Metal got into a fighting stance _Stupid human. He has no idea who he's up against. I can outrun him and outthink him. Animal or not! _

The man started by rushing at Metal, hoping to pin him against one of the nearby walls. Metal easily dodged, flipping out of his range and doing a cross slash. The man parried it, causing Metal to go the defensive. The man did a few successive slashes, one so powerful Metal couldn't do anything by dodge. The man jumped forward, causing his sword to hit near the handle, forcing Metal to drop it. "It seems you don't know who you're up against small one!" Metal simply got in a fighting pose "I'm not down yet as you see."

Metal went on the attack, using his super speed to overwhelm his opponent. Metal tried to reach his sword, but the man blocked him from it. Metal then decided it was time to rely on his claws. Metal could slash his metal fingers even faster then his sword, giving his opponent deep gash wounds on the arms and shoulders. Metal used a swift kick to parry a sword strike, his metal legs not even earning dents in their surface. With another swift kick, Metal put his opponent to his knees. He grabbed him by the throat "It seems I win boy! If I ever see you here again, I will slit your throat and let you bleed to death you little thief. Now beat it!" Metal kicked him towards the exit of the city, the man scrabbling to get up and dash off.

Metal looked back at Roy "Ready to leave?" Before Roy could answer, there was a cheer from the crowd. "All hail the one who has evicted the thief master! No one before you has managed such a feat!" One of the women glanced at him "What is your name, O brave one?" Metal sweat dropped, looking at Roy, who motion for him to tell the crowd his name "I am the Steel Flame." The crowd applauded "All hail the Steel Flame and his trainer, Lord Roy!" Metal and Roy watched the crowd leave "That was...odd Roy." Roy grinned "That's what happens here. You do good deeds, people will know it and praise it." Roy shrugged his shoulders "But why Steel Flame?" Metal shrugged " I am made of Titanium and my trainer has fire capabilities. It sounded appropriate." Roy nodded "Ready to leave now?" Metal pulled himself back on his horse "I am ready."

They traveled a few hours, passing the area they had been yesterday. Late in the afternoon, they stopped to give the horses time to rest, and themselves to get time to talk about earlier. They made a temporary camp "That was amazing Metal. You knew what you were doing! I thought you had lost your mind, since he had never lost, but I was wrong! Great job!" Metal Sonic looked in the sky "I simply did what I have always done. Defend myself." Roy was surprised "Your modest it seems." Metal looked at him "I do not need ego. I have had too many problems with it in the past. In addition, it is not such a big deal to win a fight to me." Roy grinned "I wouldn't have been that modest, I'll admit. Although I wouldn't massively gloat about it either."

When they were ready, they packed their belongings and got on their horses. The rode a few more hours, ending at beautiful lake, surrounded by thick forests. The two of them set up camp, deciding they had traveled enough for the day. Roy motioned for Metal to get his bow out and follow him to teach him about hunting. It took a few tries before Metal could kill something, his heavy footsteps giving him away, thus teaching him another lesson: how to sneak quietly. Roy taught him how to make and start a fire to cook with even. Metal sat on a log, thinking _Roy has taught me so much already. Perhaps it is rightful for me to teach him at least something. But...What? _Metal thought harder _I know! What about something mathematical? I excel at that. Then again, I doubt he will be intelligent enough to understand my equations...I know! How about I teach him a game? _Roy noticed how quiet he was "Something wrong Metal?"

Metal Sonic shook his head "Have you heard of chess before Roy?" Roy gave him a blank look "Nope. Never." Metal used his claws to cut an even board that was square and grabbed a quill pen and ink out of his bag, drawing the board pattern on it. He then retrieved wood to make into pieces to play with, also taking some parchment out of his bag to write the rules on. He carved the pieces into playing pieces, so that Roy could recognize each individual piece. He carved four horses, like theirs, four crosses for the bishops, two kings, two queens, four castles, and all the pawns.

Roy was amazed he was so..artistic. _Those pieces for his game look so nice. Wonder why the pieces are like that? Guess I'll find out soon. _Metal took his time on the pieces, wanting it to be a gift to Roy. He wished he had some paints, but had to do without. He wrote the directions fancy, but readable. When he was finished, he motioned for Roy to listen "This is a game called Chess. I will explain the movements of the different pieces to you." He picked up a sword "These are the pawns. They can go forward two spaces the first time they are moved, but only one space thereafter. They can only go in straight lines, except they capture other pieces diagonally." Metal put the piece down and picked up the horse piece "This is the knight. He can only move in an L shape." Metal picked up the queen "The queen can go as many spaces a she wants, any direction, but cannot change direction once she starts. She has to wait until the next turn to be able to change directions." Metal continued with the other pieces, one by one, explaining their function and the point of the game.

They played Chess until the food was done cooking. Metal was glancing in the forest, when he spotted something racing at super speed. He let his scanners pick it up _Subject identified: Sonic the hedgehog. _Metal arose to give chase, when he realized Roy was staring at him " I have tracked the hedgehog. Sonic is nearby." Roy frowned "Invite him over then Metal." Metal glared at him "Are you insane?! We are enemies!" Roy shook his head "I thought you wanted to change though. I thought you wanted your own life Metal." Metal sweat dropped. He did say he didn't want the life the doctor had given him. Not killing the hedgehog was part of that. Metal sighed "Very well, I will invite him here." Metal arose, giving chase, running alongside Sonic. Sonic seemed surprised "Catch me if you can hedgehog!" Metal sped off, toward camp. Sonic, as expected, followed, stopping at the camp. Metal stopped and sat next to Roy to catch his breath "Hope I will not regret listening to you about him."

Sonic waited far off, observing him from afar. When he was sure it was safe, he slowly walked to the camp. Sonic sat across from him. It was then he noticed Metal Sonic looked different. He also noticed Roy, thinking he would be double-teamed. Roy just raised an eyebrow at him "You don't get along I take it Metal?" Metal shook his head "Not at all. Thank the doctor for that." Roy shrugged his shoulders "do all mobians not wear clothing, or only males?" Metal shook his head "Most females do, but not all wear clothing. Some do not care." Sonic looked at Metal, then at Roy "Whose this Metal Sonic? Some boy you tricked to help you?" Metal glared at him "I have tricked no one. He repaired me, so I have been following him."

Sonic raised an eyebrow "How? I've been looking around here for days, and I can't see a way to repair you by him." Metal rolled his eyes "He repaired my injuries hedgehog. The metal didn't have any dents in them, nor did I have any systems burn out." He shook his head "It would have been much more difficult to repair me if something burned out." Sonic shook his head "What's with the outfit? And the weapons?" Metal looked him in the eyes "I am training with Roy. I want freedom and my own life hedgehog." Roy grinned "Earlier he made the Thief king near town leave. No one has ever come close to beating him in a one-on-one fight." He shifted his position "He even got himself a name for it. He's the Steel Flame. People were even cheering for him!"

Sonic seemed impressed "Not bad! Careful with that though, or people won't leave you alone, like they do with me." Metal shrugged his shoulders "No media here at least hedgehog. Media is always a pain to tolerate." Sonic nodded "No kidding! The media don't know when to give up!" Metal laughed "They even bother me! How irritating!" Roy just sat and listened. He could tell Metal was having a hard time being friendly with the new hedgehog. _It must be hard going from killing anything he's told to, to being friendly. He is trying hard though. That other hedgehog seems more...relaxed then him. _Roy realized he didn't know...remember, the other's name. Metal noticed Roy's expression "This is Sonic the hedgehog. He's the hero I told you about."

Roy blinked "This is him? He looks like your twin...sort of." Sonic grinned "He was created to be like me. Something to defeat me." Roy could only grin back "If I didn't know already, I would have asked Metal if you were brothers." Metal and Sonic looked at each other, then at Roy "Could be mistaken as such Roy." Sonic looked at Metal again "What are doing out here anyway?" Metal grinned "Training. I told you already. You must have not have been listening hedgehog." Sonic sweat dropped "Must not have been." Metal turned to Roy "We will be out here all week in fact."

Sonic laughed "So you're becoming like the people here? Sounds fun." Metal looked around, ending his glance at Sonic "Are there others with you?" Sonic nodded "I was with Shadow, Silver and Mephiles, but we split up and I lost track of them." Sonic looked around "That's why I was racing around. To see if I could find anyone. I happened to pass by and you saw me before I even realized you were in the area." Metal closed his eyes in thought "Perhaps my scanners can pick them up? I can track Shadow by his energy signature." Sonic nodded "Would appreciate it Metal Sonic."

Roy interrupted "Let's eat now, and tomorrow start keeping an eye out for anyone." Sonic and Metal nodded "Will do Roy." Metal gestured to Sonic "We have plenty for all of us and can get more if we need it." Sonic tilted his head in interest "How?" Metal grabbed his bow "Hunting with our bows." Sonic's eyes lit up "You can hunt with that?! That's cool!" Metal had a look of pride on his face "Roy has taught me how." Sonic grinned "Wish I knew how to. That's cool though! Shadow has to use a gun to do that, and you can do it with a simple bow!" By the time they turned in for the night, Metal had shown Sonic how to use the bow and how to hunt, even showing him how to clean animals they caught. Roy told Sonic they would get a bow next time they went through a town.

Metal stayed awake for a long time before he could fall asleep _Perhaps I can make many new friends, like Roy and Sonic do. They make friends with ease, yet I have so much trouble being friendly like them. I certainly hope I can have what I want; My own life and the freedom to do as I choose. _With his thinking done, Metal closed his eyes, turned over and went to sleep. He didn't know it at the time, but Sonic was still awake, watching him. _He really does want to change it seems. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. It may be the chance Metal Sonic's been wishing for. Its hard to not be accepted by anyone and have no real friends. It must be lonely for him sometimes._


	4. Hyrule and Eggman!

**We're starting to find the rest of the Sonic gang. What will happen when they all meet for the first time? Will there be fights? Or will they be friendly to each other?**

The three of them cleaned up their camp, packing their things to move on. Sonic ended up riding behind Metal on his horse, since he didn't have one. Metal remembered to keep a lookout for the others. It wasn't long before they spotted more bandits attacking travelers "Let's head there! Might be able to help!" Metal nodded at Sonic "Let us ride quickly then!" Roy and Metal made the horses quicken their pace, racing to the bandits.

Metal was the first there and off his horse "Keep my horse for now hedgehog." He turned to one of the bandits "Leave them alone!" The three bandits turned away from their victims, facing him "What the hell are you?" Metal pulled his sword "I am the Steel Flame. You are not permitted to attack others and steal." The bandits just laughed "The hedgehog thinks he can take us all on!" Metal gave him a cool look "I am warning you! Let those travelers pass!" The bandits pulled their swords "See if you can make us hedgehog!"

Metal dodged around agilely, not giving a moment to any of them. Roy and Sonic watched, letting Metal fight on his own. The bandits didn't have a chance. They were all on their knees, begging him to spare them "I will spare you on one condition. You will never attack others again, or I will slit all of your throats! Is that clear?!" The bandits nodded quickly, trying to run. One of the travelers cried out "He took one of my wares!" Metal didn't have to move even. Sonic jumped off the horse and clothes-lined the one closest to him. The other two, he grabbed by the back of their coats and yanked them back to Metal. Metal drop kicked them, causing them to both pass out, like the first bandit had.

Metal went to the bandits, took something off of one, and showed it to the vendor "This is yours?" He nodded "Yes!" Metal handed the item back to its rightful owner "You should be more careful." The vendor nodded "They jumped us so quickly, I couldn't even react! Thank you for your help Steel Flame!" Metal nodded "Thanks to your friends as well." Metal smiled "Be on your way then. And stay safe." The vendor got on his wagon and nodded "That I will my boy. Thanks again!" Metal watched him go, then turning to the others "Let us keep moving."

They next stopped at a small town. Roy headed to find a shop that sold bows, Metal even paying for the bow and quiver Sonic had chosen. The vendor had given him a reward for his bravery, even though he had not asked for one. They walked around briefly, when they heard a commotion. It wasn't much a worry; people were reacting to how Mephiles looked. Sonic spotted him "MEPHILES! OVER HERE!" he shouted at him, making Mephiles look in their direction. Mephiles looked up at them "Fancy seeing you here Sonic. Who are your friends?" Sonic introduced them, explaining Roy was one of Metal Sonic's friends. Mephiles seemed surprised "Friends of the hedgehog who is anti social and keeps to himself?" Metal glared at him "Shut you trap dark one!" he snapped.

Mephiles shook his head "I was only messing with you Metal Sonic." Metal glared deeper at him "I do not appreciate it Mephiles." Metal was trying his best to not lose his cool, especially in front of so many others. Sonic jumped off Metal's horse "Seen Shadow or Silver anywhere?" Mephiles nodded "They are wondering around the town." Metal smirked "This will be simple. Split up and find the others. Meet up here in one hour." Roy went one direction, while the others went different ways to find Shadow and Silver.

An hour later, Roy had come back empty, while Metal had found Silver. Mephiles found Shadow, with Sonic following behind, along with Rouge, Omega and Blaze. Roy was surprised by how many had come with them _I thought there were only two to find? Must be others they know here, more than thought. I hope they know more then Sonic did. Otherwise it could be tough to teach them all._

Metal couldn't help but frown "I thought you said there were only Silver and Shadow here. You did not mention the others Mephiles." Mephiles shook his head "I didn't even know they were here. Shadow must have spotted them somewhere." Metal looked at the group _God. Even Amy Rose is here. I am surprised she has not said something to Sonic....Perhaps she does not see him yet? Must be the habit of women to shop that is to blame. _Metal pointed to Amy "There is your girlfriend hedgehog."

Sonic glanced over to the spot he was pointing. He hid behind Shadow "Don't let her see me!" Shadow glared at him, walking away from him. Amy spotted him too, running over and nearly strangling him in a hug "I found you, my Sonic! Did you miss me sweetie?" Sonic sweat dropped "Not really..." Amy didn't hear him even "I knew you missed me my love!" Everyone sweat dropped, knowing she wasn't even listening. Roy looked at Metal "What's with that girl? Sonic apparently doesn't care to see her."

Sonic by this time, had gotten back on the horse with Metal, and out of her grip "She's not my girlfriend damnit!" Metal sweat dropped "Sorry hedgehog...I thought she was." Sonic crossed his arms across his chest "She only thinks she is!" Amy seemed to get upset. She ran off from the group crying loudly. Sonic and Metal exchanged glances, Sonic sighing "I better go find her." He jumped off, racing in the direction she had gone. It was awhile before they came back, holding hands. It was plain by the expression on Sonic's face that he was sucking up to Amy, not feeling happy about making her cry. She obviously believed it, happy and obsessing over him again, as before.

Roy glanced around "There sure are a lot of you." Shadow gave him a glare "Who's this human?" Metal glared at him "You will be more respectful Project Shadow, or you will be left behind." Shadow glared at him "Who let you decided Metal Sonic?" Sonic cut in "I did Shadow. He knows more about this place then you ever will." Shadow started walking off "Then I'm not coming then!" It wasn't long before Shadow raced out of sight. Roy looked in the direction he had run, then looked back at Sonic "What's his problem?" Sonic shook his head "He's always like that. I guess we'll see him later somewhere." Metal closed his eyes in thought "It is perhaps better if he does not return. All he seems to do is cause a problem."

Mephiles seemed bothered by this "We're going to just leave him Metal? That doesn't seem right..." Metal looked calmly at him "You may join him if you do not wish to stay with us." Mephiles shook his head "Shadow's already long gone by now. I'll stay with you." Roy looked at him "What kind of abilities do you have?" Mephiles raised an eyebrow "What's your name?" Metal sweat dropped "He is Roy." Mephiles shrugged his shoulders "I can't be killed. That, and I can go through solid objects" Roy looked at him calmly "Does anyone else have ability?" One by one, they told him their powers.

Mephiles gestured at them "I think I know where Shadow's headed. There's a portal we found earlier, me and him. May be going there." Roy nodded "Lead us there then Mephiles." Mephiles got on Roy's horse, telling Metal to keep the pace slow so the others could keep up. It took them till evening to get there. Shadow, as expected, was there waiting "What took you?" Roy got off his horse "Through that?" Shadow nodded "We saw two other swordsmen go through there. That, and Eggman..right Mephiles?" Mephiles nodded "Not sure who the other humans were, but I wonder what the doctor's up to?" Roy blinked "Wait. Two swordsmen? What did they look like Shadow?" Shadow glanced at him "Both had blue hair. One had a tiara on even." Roy's eyes went wide _Marth?! Could he have been captured? The other sounds like Ike. Hope they're okay...Guess we have no choice to go now. Could be trouble! _Roy got back on his horse "We should follow them." He looked at Metal, who realized who they were "I certainly hope Marth and Ike are okay. If the doctor harms them, I will kill him!" Without waiting for anyone, Metal forced his horse to jump into the portal, the others following close behind.

They ended in another unknown area. It certainly wasn't where they were just a few seconds ago. They were in a large open field. You could see a large castle in the distance, and a large city. A arrow was shot from somewhere, missing Mephiles by inches! The group looked over, spotting a male on horseback with a bow in his hand. He pulled another arrow from his quiver and shot at Metal, who pulled his sword to block the attack. Metal glared at the boy "Spread out! Make it harder for him to target!" The boy seemed to somehow hear him, choosing to rush into battle, trying to not give the time to re-group.

Metal cross slashed him as he was passed, knocking the boy off his horse. Metal pinned him to the ground before he could even recover "You lose boy!" Metal could see him closely now. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, with light skin. He was wearing a green tunic, white tights and a green hat. He had a sword on his back, along with various other pieces of equipment. The strangest was his long ears. Metal allowed him to rise slowly, keeping his eyes on him "Identify yourself! Why did you attack us without provocation?!" The boy refused to answer at first, finally deciding he was in no position to ignore Metal's demands. He slowly sat on the ground "You are not welcome here animal!"

Metal raised an eyebrow "Why is that? We have just arrived." The boy shook his head "Like I believe that! I've been fighting your kind all over Hyrule! You only wish to harm innocents!" Metal shook his head "I have harmed no one. We came from outside of Phaera." The boy continued to glare at him "I don't believe you!" Sonic touched Metal's shoulders "He won't listen it seems. Leave him alone." Metal nodded, putting Rose Thorn in its sheath. "Let us move on. We need to find if Dr. Eggman is here."

The boy seemed surprised "You know that man?!" Metal nodded "Yes. I was created by him, but no longer serve him. We are enemies, him and I." The boy got up "Can you find a way to stop him? I've had no luck in stopping him. He has strange weapons." He straightened his tunic "My name's Link by the way. I'm the Hero of Time." Metal nodded at him "Perhaps you should know your opponent before you go randomly attacking others." Link looked embarrassed "Sorry. Its just that...all the animals that look like you and your friends so far have been doing the same. I was being safe." Metal gestured to him "Follow then Link. We will assist you with anything you need."

Link got back on his horse, leading himself to Metal's side "What's your name?" Metal looked at him calmly "The Steel Flame. But you may call me Metal." Link nodded "Mind coming to see princess Zelda? You should meet her. That way, the soldiers will know you're on our side and won't attack you, like I did." Metal nodded "Lead the way then Link." Sonic tapped him "You sure we can trust him?" Metal nodded slightly "I am certain. I am keeping my eyes on him in case."

They arrived at a town a few hours later, people fleeing when they spotted them. Metal looked around _People must be terrified of seeing us. They must think we are like the ones attacking them. Better be extra careful. _The city was very large, the entrance to the castle being near the central square. Link went to the front gates "I'll be back shortly." Metal nodded "Very well then." When Link had disappeared behind a thick door, he motioned to Mephiles "Spy for me Mephiles. Make certain they are not bringing arms on us." Mephiles nodded "I can do that. It makes me worried we aren't allowed to hear the conversation. Better be safe then sorry." With that, Mephiles disappeared into the wall, making sure to find where Link had gone.

It took him some searching, but Mephiles found Link talking to someone. He silently sat in the wall, listening to their conversation. _"There are some of those animals here to see you princess." The woman nodded "Perhaps we can surprise them?" Link shook his head "Not sure. I still don't trust them. Especially that one who calls himself Metal. His power is great. If we trust them and they're lying, he's going to be the first problem." Link tilted his head "They say they are different princess. I'm not 100% sure if we can trust them yet, but I can find a way to test them..." _Mephiles glared _Stupid boy thinks we lie. I better get this fixed before this is taken too far. _Mephiles decided to surprise them and appear from the wall. Link didn't see him at first, the princess warning him "Look out Link!"

Link jumped to the side "How'd you get in here without no one noticing?" Mephiles glared "To spy on you, of course." Link pulled his sword "You can't be trusted!" Mephiles jumped to one of the ceiling rafters "I am simply supposed to find if you're going to attack us. Metal Sonic thinks you're going to sneak attack us, and he was right!" Mephiles shook his head, dropping from the rafters "If I remember correctly, you attacked us for no reason at all Link!" Mephiles looked in Link's eyes calmly "I think I should tell the other you can't be trusted, like we thought. We will leave and find the doctor without you and your men!" Mephiles walked towards the wall to leave, getting grabbed by Link "Your kind is dangerous. I know first hand!"

Mephiles glared at him hard "What if we were not with your enemies? Then what would you do? I know Metal Sonic will not appreciate you trying to sneak attack us." Mephiles shoved Link enough for him to lose his grip on Mephiles' wrist. "We are here looking for friends of Roy, not to fight your war for you!" Princess Zelda stopped them both "Enough boys. Tell me what is going on." Mephiles glared at her "Your hero Link attacked us for no reason in the middle of a field. Metal simply defended me from your arrows!" Link glared at him "I did it for a reason...." Mephiles shook his head at him "What, to be safe, not sorry? If You wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't be here screaming at you, now would I? I'm leaving now. Hope your happy about chasing people off fuckin hero!" With that, Mephiles disappeared, going back to the others.

Link and Zelda raced out of the castle, hoping to stop them before they left. Link managed to grab Blaze by the arm "Tell them to stop!" blaze looked at him coolly "I thought you didn't trust us. We don't need to worry about being sneak attacked by someone we don't even know!" Blaze started forming a flame in her hand, as a warning for him to back off "Back off!" A blast was sent at Link. Silver nodded at her "Leave us alone! Why don't you believe us when we say we won't hurt you?! We came here looking for friends...some swordsmen. Roy says Marth and Ike could be in danger. We don't have time for this!"

Link stopped cold "Wait Marth and Ike? I met two swordsmen with those names earlier!" This made Metal stop his horse "Blue hair and eyes boy?!" Link nodded "Yes! The other was really tall and had a headband on. A long one around his forehead." Roy looked at him "Do you know where they were headed?" Link nodded "They were chasing that man in that strange machine!" Metal's eyes went wide "That sounds like Dr. Eggman! Show us where Link!" Link nodded "I can do that." Link blinked "Why the rush?" Metal glared "The doctor can do extremely bad things to them! They can not win against him! He would destroy them!" Link went wide eyed "Let's hurry then!" Link jumped on his horse and raced off "Follow me!" They started riding, then realizing princess Zelda had come as well.

Hours later, the group stopped at a small town. Link got off his horse, gesturing the others to do the same. Link stopped at a small inn, talking to someone inside. He returned "The inn keeper will take care of our horses. We have to go by foot from here. I saw them go up Death mountain." Metal nodded "Let us make haste. The sooner we arrive, the better." They all rushed up the mountain, reaching the peak in a few minutes. Metal started to walk forward, but Link stopped him "Careful. This is where the other two disappeared. Some weird metal things grabbed them."

Metal's eyes went wide "He must have brought his other mechas with him! One that goes by Mecha Knuckles." Sonic gasped "That one?! This might be difficult! Hope your friends are okay." Metal nodded, scanning for any mechas nearby. His eyes went wide "Mecha Knuckles is near. Link. You and your princess need to hang back! Let me fight him! Roy, you too!" Roy blinked "I'll be fine..." "No!" Metal snapped "I can not risk it. Mecha Knuckles is too strong for you! Even I can barely beat him! He is designed for nothing but battle!"

Roy nodded "Fine. I'll stay with Link and the princess." Metal nodded at Sonic "Come hedgehog. We may be able to defeat him two-on-one." Roy sat down "I don't believe Metal's making me stay....I though I was the trainer and he was the student..." Link looked at him "I've never sat one out before either..." Mephiles shook his head "They don't need anyone else to worry about. They're already worried about Marth and Ike." Link's eyes went wide "What about the gorons? We should find them!" Mephiles rose "I'll help. We better be careful. If I see Mecha Knuckles, we're coming back and waiting." Link nodded "Who is he even?" Shadow narrowed his eyes "He's a robot that looks like a red echidna, except he has large spikes about two feet long for knuckles. He's strong, but makes stupid mistakes when he loses his temper."

Roy, Link and Mephiles snuck around, being careful to not alert any of the guards. Most of the guards weren't even at their posts, doing nothing but chatting to each other. They seemed extremely bored. Link grinned "How about we give them something to do?" Roy and Mephiles nodded in agreement "This will give US something to do!" Mephiles shot the first attack "Chaos Lance!" Mephiles' attack caught one by surprise, going straight through its chest. It exploded in a shower of sparks, Mephiles moving on to his next 'victim'. Roy and Link were back to back, putting their swords through anything that passed them. It only took a few seconds till all of the guards were defeated. Link noticed a machine out of the corner of his eye "Oh no you don't!" Link grabbed the machine by its quills and slammed it to the ground. Link pinned him to the ground and pushed his sword through his chest, causing the machine to deactivate.

Link wiped his sword, that last attack putting the robot's metallic blood on his sword. Link laughed "These things still bleed!" Mephiles shivered and Roy raised an eyebrow at him for that comment. Link frowned "I didn't think machines could bleed." Mephiles shook his head "Its just oil Link." Roy shook his head "Let's find more. I'm still bored." Mephiles laughed "I agree. Let's solve that." The three of them snuck around some more, ending up in an area with cells. Roy went wide eyed "Let's see if Marth and Ike are down here! Take out any guards you see and see if you can find them!" The two of them nodded at him, the three of them looking in the cells and defeating guards as they met them.

They defeated all of the guards, finding Ike in the very last cell. He had bad gashes and bruises all over him. Mephiles sank to his knees "This Ike? He looks really bad." Roy and Link glanced in the cell. Roy gasped and Link looked at the floor. Mephiles balled his hand into a fist "I'll get him out." Mephiles grabbed two of the bars, pulling them off the cell and throwing them aside. He then crept in and gently picked Ike up, being careful to enlarge the opening for him to pass through. He gently placed Ike against the wall, brushing the hair from his eyes. Roy knelt next to him "Will he be okay?" Mephiles nodded "He's going to be fine Roy. I will carry him back to where the others are waiting." Link tilted his head "But where's the other boy?" Mephiles shook his head "Must have separated them. We need to look more for Marth." Roy nodded, not answering _I hope he's alright. I know we were fighting the last time we talked. I need to apologize still...hopefully he's safe, wherever he is._


End file.
